Possession
by TheDuckKnight
Summary: Kendall Knight finds himself conflicted when he thinks he's falling for his student, Logan Mitchell. But when he finally gets what he wants, he loses him... possibly forever. AU dark themes in later chapters. Rated for language, smut, violence etc. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok, here's part 1 of a new Kogan story - which was the winning ship! This is just like, a pilot. If a few people like it, i'll continue :) -KendallsDuck98 XD**

* * *

Kendall Knight walked into the empty auditorium, folders in one hand, cup of coffee in the other. It was Thursday – his busiest and biggest class was today. He headed over to the desk at the bottom of the room, behind the podium where in about half an hour, he would begin his lecture on Medieval English History – his course. All the students loved him, but how could they not? Kendall had this charm, that made any person, no matter what their situation, gender or sexuality, feel safe and calm. Plus Kendall was extremely handsome, with his shaggy dirty blond hair, fair skin and mesmerising emerald eyes and toned body. He knew that, his friends knew that, the rest of the faculty knew that. Countless teachers had asked him to 'step out for a drink' every now and then. But Kendall had one rule: not to mix his professional and personal lives. He did enjoy a casual date every now and then, but Kendall was picky. He was also gay, which made things slightly worse. Finding the right man, who not only had an intellectual mind, but enjoyed having fun and of course history and Kendall's secret passion for music, was something he had tried to find ever since he had been kicked out of the house at 18. He was now 24, and the youngest teacher in the University of Los Angeles.

He went and sat behind his desk, bringing out his notes for that day, and whilst the students gradually began to file in, read over them to familiarise himself with what he would be speaking about that day.

And then he walked in. Kendall was used to getting new students. He still had some who had stayed on for a couple of years, and of course the new school year brought a fresh lot of young minds eager to learn about history. But never, in his few years of teaching, had Kendall ever seen someone like him. He had never been attracted to a student, but this… person, was enough to make him re-think why he had never, not even thought about it.

The boy had short, chocolate hair, so shiny and soft-looking, it made Kendall want to run his hands through it. He had fair skin, and deep chocolate eyes that were crinkled at the edges; a tell-tale sign that he smiled a lot. When he noticed his new teacher, the boy lifted his pink, full lips up into a glorious smile, sending Kendall over the edge, as one hand hid behind the desk and grabbed onto the desk leg for dear life.

Kendall, realising he was still staring at the boy's retreating back, cleared his throat and waited until everyone was seated. He stood up, grabbed his notes, projector remote and coffee and walked over to the podium, placing upon it all three items.

" *ahem* Now, if everyone is ready. Welcome to Medieval English History 101. I'm your professor, Kendall Knight. Over the period of two years, maybe more for those gifted few historians, you will partake in a module that will not only test your knowledge, but your mind. Any questions you have, come and see me at any point," He looked around the auditorium until his green eyes met those delicious brown ones. "I will be here, until 6PM, for those who wish either to improve their knowledge or because they have to retake or catch up with work, which will happen to a fair few. This course is extremely hard work. Anyone who is too lazy to do what I ask, please leave now and save me a lot of time shouting at you"

No one walked out. "Excellent. We may begin"


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Mitchell was a good student. No, he was an excellent student, he thought arrogantly to himself as he waltzed into the classroom on the first day of the new term. He gazed around the magnificent auditorium, in awe of the spectacular room. He had heard that only the best teachers got this room. And due to this man's reputation, Logan knew that he must be exceedingly good at his job.

His eyes rested on the man at the front of the room. Logan felt the breath hitch in his throat as he stared at the blond beauty who was seemingly as mystified as he was. _Who was this, this… god?_ Logan pondered. Surely he wasn't his professor. No, he was too young, too handsome, too pure. Logan's eyes trailed over the dirty, shaggy blond hair, pale translucent skin and edgy emerald eyes that seems to glitter, hidden by a tangle of eyelashes. The person behind Logan pushed him forward, and Logan tore his eyes from the man to the person behind him, sending them a death glare. He continued on, making his way to the available seats in the middle of the room. He wanted to be able to see this man without anyone bothering him.

The man cleared his throat, waiting for silence. He then proceeded to the podium and started.

" *ahem* Now, if everyone is ready. Welcome to Medieval English History 101. I'm your professor, Kendall Knight. Over the period of two years, maybe more for those gifted few historians, you will partake in a module that will not only test your knowledge, but your mind. Any questions you have, come and see me at any point," Logan felt a pair of eyes on him, and glanced up from getting his notebook out of his bag to look into those green eyes, of his… new professor. "I will be here, until 6PM, for those who wish either to improve their knowledge or because they have to retake or catch up with work, which will happen to a fair few. This course is extremely hard work. Anyone who is too lazy to do what I ask, please leave now and save me a lot of time shouting at you"

No one walked out. "Excellent. We may begin"

* * *

Logan felt his hand clench around his pen, watching as the rest of the students began to pack up and saw some very, _eager_, students (both women and men, he noticed) rush to the front to pester Mr Knight. _Kendall_, the name rolled off the edge of Logan's tongue like honey. It was addictive, and Logan hesitantly got up and made his way toward the exit.

"Wait! Hey!" Logan looked back, and saw that it was in fact Mr Knight who was calling to him, no longer surrounded by the giggling freshmen. He desperately tried to hide the glee in his smile, but felt that he couldn't. "Yes, sir?"

"First off, call me Kendall. I don't like the whole 'Sir' or 'Mr' thing. Makes me feel old. Secondly… you're Logan Mitchell, are you not?"

Logan was shocked at how he knew his name. "Yes si- I mean, Kendall. Yeah, I'm Logan. How do you know?"

Kendall smirked. "I'm a teacher; it's my job to know all the names of my students. Plus, you have a very, um, _interesting_ file. You have some record with history, young man"

Logan mentally frowned at the term 'young man'. Surely they only had a few years of an age gap?

"Yes sir. I love history, it just fascinates me."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "Yes, I can see that. Very impressive. You know," Kendall looked past Logan at the door, making sure no other students, nor staff, heard him. "I do personal tutoring, for those struggling, and those excelling in my class. If you ever want some extra work, you know where to find me" Kendall said, struggling to fight the urge to wink or smirk at the young boy. He noticed a gleam of something in Logan's eyes, something he couldn't figure out.

Inside, Logan was screaming. Joyous, loud screams. He kept a calm façade, and simply nodded at his professor. Kendall waved him toward the door, and turned away to hide his smile from his student. There was still the problem of that. Hmm. Kendall waited until he heard the door slam shut, and turned to make sure Logan wasn't in the room.

He silently pumped the air with his fist. Maybe, just maybe, he had finally found something.

* * *

It was finally Friday evening. Kendall's thoughts had been plagued by his dark-haired student. Logan reminded him of an elf, with those feminine cheek bones and playful eyes. He glanced at the clock, wincing at the time. 7PM. He had never stayed this late, this early in the term. But his class…

He had never had such a variety of students before. Most were struggling. But, he thought, he had given quite a bit of work for the first day or so. More than he had previous years, he noticed. It was possible his subconscious was doing this, to make up for the lie he had told Logan. If need be, he would do personal tutoring, but would make sure first and foremost that Logan would be on his list. He glanced down at the work he was currently marking, which was in fact Logan's. _He has an incredible mind_, Kendall mused, smile widening at the thought of the mystery that was in essence, Logan Mitchell. A strange character. He seemed to just appear out of thin air, whisking away Kendall's thoughts and self-control. He had had to stop himself twice that day and stop himself thinking of the boy, or glancing at him along the corridors.

Kendall rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, glanced down one more time at the B he had given his, now favourite, student, and smiled. Perhaps he would finally find that kindred spirit who shared his infatuation for history. Or maybe, his conscious said, his infatuation would transfer and develop on Logan.

That scared Kendall.

He walked toward his car in the parking lot. He noticed a dark figure leaning against his car, and braced himself for whatever happened next.

"Don't look so worried Professor. It's just me, Logan" the boy said, a small grin making its way up toward his eyes. Kendall let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Logan noticed the uneasy expression of his teacher, and chuckled lightly. "Honestly sir, there's nothing to be scared of. You look like you were expecting an axe murder or something!"

Kendall laughed to himself, wondering what he must've looked like. "Very funny Logan. And like I said, please call me Kendall"

Logan's eyes shined in adoration. He squealed inside at the small patches of red on Kendall's face, the adorable dimples showing in his pale cheeks. Logan yearned to reach out and stroke his cheek, but knew that would definitely be crossing a line. _Like what I'm about to do wouldn't_, his mind retorted. Logan shook his head. Now was not the time to go mad.

"So, what exactly was the proposed intention of your actions, which made me look like, I as expecting an axe murderer?" Kendall quoted. Logan's smile deepened, and Kendall couldn't help but revel in how beautiful he looked, with the moonlight shining on his face. No, not an elf. A nymph. A magical creature, that had enchanted him.

"Well, I was thinking about what you had said the other day. About the personal tutoring thing? Well, seeing as how I probably got the best mark from today, I think that I should, how should I put it? Invest in my historical future and accept your proposal." Logan said with an arrogant smirk. Kendall laughed. "And how exactly do you know that you got the best mark?" he replied, flirtatiously.

Logan pouted comically. "You mean I didn't?" Kendall shook his head in amusement. This student, this boy, had him wrapped around his little finger. And Kendall would probably comply to his every command. "Well… maybe. I'm not exactly at liberty to discuss the fact that you're probably my best and therefore favourite student. But again, I'm not at liberty to say, that would be unfair and I cannot be seen showing favouritism Logan"

Logan laughed, throwing his head back against Kendall's car and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at his teacher in a new light; he was his favourite? Logan couldn't tell why exactly, until he noticed the sudden change of colour in Kendall's eyes. They had been previously a glittering sap green, but now were the colour of a deep emerald green, a velvety darkness to them. Logan gulped, and realised the extent of his actions.

"Well, sir, of course you shouldn't show favouritism. That would be unfair, if you spent all your days merely focused on whether I was better than everyone else." Why was he saying this? Why was he continuing? He felt his breath hitch in his throat once more as the moon moved to shine behind Kendall, illuminating his stature and his ever darkening eyes.

Kendall realised that he was leaning into the boy slightly, and felt under his coat and pile of folders and papers, his jeans gently tightening. He leaned back, cleared his throat, and watched as Logan's eyes undressed him in the moonlight. No, he had to stop this. As much as he would hate himself later, he had to. His job was everything to him, and he wouldn't jeopardise it over _some little crush._

"Well, Logan. If you come by my office Monday morning, we can discuss your tutoring. Until then, I must be getting home." Kendall looked down at the pile of papers he still had yet to mark, indicating that he indeed had to be getting home. He saw the disappointment in Logan's eyes, and the boy nodded, albeit hesitantly. Kendall smiled at the boy. He was his favourite, despite the obvious attraction. Logan moved away from the car and watched as his professor got in and started the car. Before he left, Kendall rolled down his window. "Hey Logan, how are you getting home?"

Logan pointed toward his car, still parked. Kendall nodded, and smiled once more at Logan. He then drove off and stuck his hand out in a wave. Logan smirked; however much Kendall thought he could control himself, Logan would make sure that one day, he would crack. And he would be Kendall's reckoning.

* * *

**A/N wow! thanks for the amazing reception guys! I didn't think a lot of people would be interested in this, but apparently not! I really enjoyed writing this one lol. I really prefer these sides of Kogan. Plus i find it easier to write. But yeah. Hope you liked it! I may update either today, or in a few days. My parents are taking us to Bath (woo?) so i won't be able to upload tomorrow, at least :)**

**emay-reetay: thanks! I personally don't quite know whats gonna happen either lol. Take it as it comes :) you know, you're probably my favourite reader **

**I Love KL: YOUR ICON AK,ABDL;KSDFKIARG haha thank you! it's always been my dream to be a witch LOL i was so disappointed when my Hogwarts letter didn't arrive. Oh well :D Yes, i TOTALLY agree - Dominant Kendall = HOTHOTHOT**

**kato1130: thanks! means a lot x**

**lilygirl42001: i know! who doesn't like the whole 'forbidden love' thing that is just inevitable in a student/teacher relationship? thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

If looks could render someone dead, then Logan looked exactly that. Dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a black shirt, open at the collar, his dashing good looks made all the men and women on the University campus drool and weep at the sight of him. But it was not for them, he thought, oh no. He strutted into class, watching as Kendall's gaze met his and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Logan smirked to himself. Kendall really was going to have a hard time concentrating in class today.

Kendall gulped, and looked back at the student that had turned his brain to mush. He realised that he must've looked like a zombie, his eyes glazed over and his mouth open. He composed himself and strained himself not to look at Logan. He knew that what he had 'initiated' the last time he had seen the boy was the cause of this. He drew himself up to his full height, took a deep breath, and began his lecture.

"Now, can someone tell me the most famous English medieval king?"

Various hands went up. He pointed to someone randomly and awaited their response. "Henry VIII?" And there it was, the most obvious answer. Lots more hands went down, but one stayed up. Kendall looked at the face that belonged to the hand and gulped. "Yes, Mr… Mitchell?" he said. "King Arthur."

"Yes. That's correct. The most famous King is not in fact, Henry VIII as you may think, but King Arthur. Anyone want to tell me a bit more about him?"

No hands. "Well that's disappointing. But good, for you, because in that case, your assignment is to research King Arthur. I want a 2,000 word essay about him and his life in my desk by next lesson. Handwritten." The class groaned, but Kendall smiled. He knew that, if he gave all the class lots of work, that Logan would not be able to torture him, at least for the time being. He watched as the class filed out, but heard a pair of footsteps walking toward his desk. He looked up from his computer to stare into Logan's dark, chocolate eyes. He felt as if he was falling into a dark, sweet abyss, and felt his jeans tighten. What was with this guy?

"Sir, about your proposal? About the, uh, personal tutoring? I was wondering when we could begin that," Logan said in a sultry voice, looking at the terrified teacher from under his eyelashes, hoping it had some sort of effect. He noticed Kendall squirming in his seat. Logan 1, Kendall 0.

"Well, Logan, I think that, for the time being, you're fine without my help. If, after everyone completes the term assignment, and both of us believe that you could do with some extra work, then I will try to find some space for you. Until then, I think it's best if you just hold out and do the best you can with your work." Kendall said, stuttering slightly as he saw the light in Logan's eyes dim. Though both his head and heart were shouting at his incompetence, he ignored them. He knew that him, alone with Logan, especially dressed like that, would not end well.

Logan stiffened. "If you think that is best, sir."

Logan stormed toward the door, stopping only when he heard Kendall calling him.

"Yes sir?"

Kendall smirked. "It's still Kendall, Logan." The boy's heart lifted. He hadn't heard any other student calling him by his first name. But he thought, since Kendall was subtly denying him, that he would have a little fun.

"Of course, _sir_"

* * *

Kendall sighed at the huge pile of papers once again in his arms as he walked toward his car. He looked around, but deduced that Logan was not waiting for him once again. He didn't know whether to be relieved, or sad. But he had decided that he didn't want anything to do with the boy, and so the blame was all on him.

He got into his car, carefully putting the papers in the back seat. He started the car and made for his apartment.

He noticed the road sign up ahead, saying that the main road was closed. Kendall sighed in frustration; today really wasn't a good day. He turned his car down a small side road that was being used since the main road was under construction. He felt his fear of alleys creep up his spine, shivers taking control of his body. He locked all the doors, and put the car's lights on the highest setting.

Suddenly, he heard a loud, high pitched scream, and saw someone start running for his car. His eyes opened wide in fear, and his brain tried to tell him to move the car, but he was rooted in his seat in fear. He let out a long breath as he began to recognise the person running toward him, but once again froze as he noticed the absolutely frightened expression on Logan's face. He unlocked the passenger door as Logan slammed into the side of the car and desperately tried to open the door. Once he got inside , he shook Kendall out of his terrified trance. "Kendall, drive! DRIVE!"

Kendall nodded, and his brain finally got into gear and stepped on the accelerator. As he exited the side road, he looked back to see a dark shadow at the bottom of the road, watching the retreating car. He got back onto one of the main roads and made his way to his home. He looked back at Logan, looking over his torn shirt, messed hair, and the fear in his eyes. He gently moved his hand over Logan's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Logan looked back at him, tears falling from his eyes. Kendall hurried to his apartment, stopped the car and ran toward Logan's door. He opened it, and took the small boy in his arms, feeling his body shake as sobs racked his fragile body. Kendall held him close as he ran up the stairs, took out his keys and opened the door to his apartment. He carried Logan over to the sofa and lair him down. Logan, fearing Kendall was going to leave him, grabbed onto his jacket. "P-Please… Don't l-leave me!" He screamed, sobs escaping his bruised lips.

Kendall sat down, pulling Logan's torso onto his lap, stroking and kissing his hair. He continued to caress the soft, brown locks. "I won't. I promise, Logan." He whispered, leaning down to kiss Logan on the cheek as the boy fell into a content slumber.

* * *

Logan awoke the next morning. His back ached from the position he was lying on the sofa. The sofa. He sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness in his head. He looked around Kendall's apartment, memorising every piece of furniture, picture, painting, before he would sneak out to hide from his embarrassment.

He quietly made his way toward the door. "And where do you think you're going?" a stern voice said behind him. Logan cursed himself, and turned back to Kendall, two cups of coffee in his hands, standing in the door frame of the kitchen…. Only in his jeans. Logan felt his body sway, and almost collapsed in a fit of tears. Kendall quickly placed the mugs on the table and ran to the boy, cradling him in his arms. "Ssh, ssh, it's ok. No one's going to hurt you." He crooned, stroking Logan's hair again. He felt Logan calm under him and melt into his arms. He carried Logan back to the sofa, wrapping his arms protectively around him. Logan sniffed. "T-Thank you. For saving me."

"Just to clarify some things… what or who, exactly, did I save you from?"

Logan stiffened in his arms, and his hand subconsciously drifted back up to his hair. He kissed Logan's head to reassure him of his safety. Logan sighed, and closed his eyes. He wanted to feel this, whilst he was still conscious and when Kendall didn't hate him.

"I-I, well, I was angry that, you had taken back what you said about the p-personal tutoring. I got drunk at a bar, and a few guys were hitting on me. I must've done something to think he had a chance, and he made a pass at me." Logan said, hurriedly. He felt Kendall's arms tense around him as he described what had happened, and sighed in content once more as he felt Kendall's jealousy wash over him.

"Did he hurt you?" Kendall whispered. Logan heard the fear and anger in his words. "Why do you care?" he retorted, wishing he didn't have to wriggle out of Kendall's arms and stood in front of him. He watched as Kendall battled with himself in his head, wringing his hands. Kendall stood up, letting his anger wash through him and pulled Logan closer to him. He finally did what he had wanted for so long. He smashed his lips against Logan's, gently but full of passion. After both were gasping for air, they pulled away and Logan leaned his forehead against Kendall's. The blond wrapped his arms around Logan's waist possessively. "Oh" That was all Logan could say. He opened his eyes to look into Kendall's, giggling at the silly smile Kendall had. "Oh? Is that all you can say?"

Logan smirked. "Ok, how about. About fucking time?"

* * *

**A/N i agree! about time Kendall ;] lol. That was torture, putting poor Loges through that. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the late update. I came back home really late, and i was tired from having walked all around Bath for the past few days! Thanks for the reviews! I will try to reply to some of them. Please continue, even if it's "this is crap" or "update sooner!" I will try! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

Logan walked into class the next day, a spring in his step. His happiness was very noticeable – people had been smiling at him all day. His smile was infectious. He walked past the podium, and frowned when he noticed Kendall's desk empty.

He had accepted Kendall's offer of a ride home after breakfast, but had not heard from him since. All night he had tossed and turned, Kendall always on his mind. He didn't understand it, not completely. He had been originally attracted to Kendall's beauty, but the kiss haunted him, tingling his lips and dulling his senses. He shuffled into his seat, waiting impatiently for the professor to turn up.

After fifteen minutes, an unknown person walked into the room. She had horn-rimmed glasses, mousy hair and an ankle length skirt. "Hello class. My name is Ms Torak. I am your substitute teacher for today as Mr Knight is unfortunately unwell and unable to attend your class. Now…"

No. Kendall, ill? He was perfectly fine the day before, more than fine! Logan had to endure the absolute boring-ness of the sub for the entire class, before rushing out to his own car and deciding to find out if Kendall was truly ill or not. He tried to remember the way back to Kendall's apartment. After getting lost a few times, Logan looked out of his window and saw the apartment complex. He smiled a devilish smile. He had a very good memory.

He got out of his car and made for the steps of the building. He rushed up to Kendall's floor and raised his fist to the door.

He heard shuffling behind the door, a faint groan and watched as the opening door revealed a perfectly healthy Kendall Knight.

"Oh. Bugger."

* * *

"Why the hell weren't you in class today?" Logan asked, storming into Kendall's apartment. The latter groaned slightly and watched as the boy paced in front of him, checking the room. "You're not sick!" he concluded. _Crap_, Kendall thought. _What am I supposed to tell him?_

"Uh, I'm feeling better?" the blond tried. Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, I swear?"

"Really? Because I think the reason you weren't in class today, and the reason that you have been ignoring me, is because of me. And what happened between us!" Logan screamed. Realisation hit when he looked at the guilty expression on Kendall's face. "You regret it, everything, don't you?!"

"Logan-"

"No! Don't you 'Logan' me! You know what? You shouldn't have saved me from that asshole, and saved yourself from all this regret! At least he would pay attention to me and love me and-"

Kendall had felt the dragon of anger, hate and jealousy rear in his chest during Logan's speech and crossed the room in three strides and kissed the boy he so desperately needed. Logan squeaked in surprise, but eventually melted into the kiss and lifted his hand up to Kendall's neck, tugging lightly on the golden hair. Kendall felt a guttural groan escape from his throat, and Logan swallowed it in relish.

"No, Logan, I'm sorry. We can't be doing this." Kendall said, trying to pull away from the eager boy's lips. But no matter how hard he tried, Logan and his dark lust-filled eyes dragged him back. "No, Kendall… please."

"No, Logan." The boy froze at the authority in his voice. He looked back at the man, and saw not the sweet, caring man who had saved him, but the frustrated professor who was angry at his student. Logan didn't know why exactly, but seeing Kendall like this, did nothing for the sparks flying around his body. But he felt his face scrunch up in the pain that suddenly streaked through his heart, and so missed Kendall's eyes softening slightly at the sight of him in pain.

"Logan. I… I can't be with you. We can't. I, I could be arrested, suspended, fired! And you, you could be kicked out of school. And I won't be the reason you fail your education."

Kendall cupped Logan's face in his hands, his thumb wiping the tears that were gently cascading down the boy's face. Kendall sighed. This really was not going well. "I didn't turn up at class today, because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to look back. I need to stop this, before it goes too far. Logan, I care about you, so much. I don't know why, but there's something about you. But I won't see you fail in life, even though saying this and ending possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me and hurting you, is killing me. Please, Logan, please understand."

Logan nodded, more tears falling with the movement of his head. His heart momentarily fluttered at Kendall's sweet words, but he saw the truth behind them. "I understand. I understand, that you care more about your job, than you being happy."

"No! No, Logan, that's not it. I care about you, and your future. I don't give a rat's ass about my job, quite frankly. I will say, though, that I love what I do. Because it gives me the opportunity to educate the future leaders of this world… and it helped me to find you."

"Kendall, please…. I can't lose you." Logan sniffed. Kendall's heart shattered into a further million pieces and he brought the boy into a tighter embrace, leaning his chin on Logan's head and stroking his hair, something that calmed both Logan and himself. "Logan. If I continue this, I won't be able to stop. You're… intoxicating. Addictive. Like my own brand of heroin."

Logan smirked. He looked up, his face smooth, calm and innocent. "If I'm so addictive, why would you ever stop?" he said, a sultry sound to his voice. Kendall caught on quickly, and despite all that he had said and convinced himself about just moments before, leaned in closer to Logan, until said boy could not wait any longer and reunited their lips in a passion-filled kiss. Logan gently grazed his teeth over Kendall's bottom lip, spine shivering as he felt Kendall stifle a moan. Kendall slowly led them to the sofa till he felt the furniture behind his legs and fell backwards, pulling the boy with him so he was straddling his lap. Logan, desperate to continue, teasingly rolled his hips over Kendall's, causing both to release small whines. Kendall felt his jeans tighten to the point of pain. "You really are going to be the death of me, Logan Mitchell." Logan grinned. "That was the plan, _sir_"

* * *

****_now, don't look at me like that. yes, you, at the back, yeah, i can see you. i know it was short yeah, but... i have no fesible excuses. apart from the first day back at school and all the shit that happens from that. yeah... :/_

**YES GO LOGAN! finally! I managed to convince him to confront Kendall. and look what happened LOL**

****nigelbtrlover24: _DAMN aw thank you! That review made me smile, like my dad asked why i was resembling the Joker when i looked at my emails lol. Glad you liked it! _

kato1130: _i cannot wait to find out where this is going either :]_

I Love KL: _i swear i don't intend on killing anyone. YET. But your icon is doing a perfect job! lol :) yes, it was quite cute. but it's gonna get darker and more M rated soon ;]. Thanks!_

emay-reetay: _yes, about forking time lol. i don't know why, that quote just popped into my head while i was writing it. i love this side of Logan, assertive, dominant, all that jazz that just makes him even sexier. thank you, i intended it to get good, and to get better :]_

__please keep reviewing! it motivates me to write, and i love hearing your thoughts! they all make me smile :D so thanks! Live Long and Listen to BTR -TheDuckKnight :]


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had half term (woo hoo!) and then back to school :( and of course, a bunch of shit happened as usual and i was ill for a while as well and my art teacher... GRR. but yeah, i figured i had waited long enough, and here it is! its much shorter than what i usually write, and i apologise. but i thought that something is better than nothing right?

REVIEWS

**WoNdY Alice:** _lol i totally agree! Kogan all the way! Thank you, much apprecated :]_

__**nigelbtrlover24:** _Awww you're making me blush lol thanks for the compliment! Yeah, i know it was sad, but i thought it would be what he was thinking at that moment, and also it will help for the future. here it is!_

__**I Love KL: **_aw schucks thanks :) Yep, Logan can be very stubborn. here it is!_

__**emay-reetay: **_Ah lol i know how you're feeling! I'm excited with what i'm planning for this! _

**Raw Raw: **_thanks :D i plan to keep going for a little while, maybe spreading things out for a bit_

__**lilygirl42001: **_aw it's ok and thanks! haha yep, i thought that, since this fanfic is rated M, i should at least include something of the M kind lol. Thanks :]_

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST RAPE, I WARN YOU TO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Logan was walking back to his car outside Kendall's apartment block. A satisfied smirk lingered on his swollen lips, a prominent and very annoying bluge in his jeans. Too bad Kendall wanted to 'go slow' to 'protect his virtue'. Logan chuckled at the memory of Kendall blushing when Logan had tried to undo his belt, saying that he didn't feel right sleeping with a virgin. A virgin, Logan was not, even with men.

Unfortunately, this delve into his memories meant that Logan didn't notice the dark shadow that was slowly coming to a stop behind him. Had he not been thinking of Kendall, he would have noticed the shadow circle round till he was almost in front of Logan, and had the brunette not fumbled with his keys, he would have noticed the shadow creep up till he was right in front of him.

"You seem to enjoy that position" the shadow sneered, peering down at Logan who was kneeling in front of him, searching for his car keys. The breath in the boy's throat hitched, a lump in his throat as his eyes clouded with tears stopping all air flow to his brain. Had his brain been able to function properly, he would have had the common sense to run for his fucking life.

"J-Jack" Logan stammered. "Wha-" The man named Jack grabbed Logan by the scruff of his neck and dragged him further into the darkness of the trees behind them.

"Do as I say **bitch** and if you don't, I'll make sure _lover boy_ up there meets a few of my _friends_" Jack growled, his eyes now level with Logan's. He could see all the pent up anger and frustration in Jack's dark eyes, his own widening in fear as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wha-What do you want with me?" the boy whimpered. Jack grinned, baring his teeth like a dog, and pushed Logan back onto his knees. "I think you know what to do **slut**, seeing as how you almost did it that one time" the larger man hissed. Logan looked like a deer caught in head lights; his eyes wide and his face drained of all colour. He gulped. There was no way out of this, he knew, and if he were to try to scream or run away, Jack would hurt him. _Or Kendall._

Logan's cold fingers proceeded up Jack's legs, knowing he liked this. He earned a fierce hiss, indicating Jack's frustration. Logan fumbled with the zip, his thoughts on a moment just a few minutes ago, when he had tried and failed to do the exact same thing. He got the zip open and pulled down Jack's trousers and underwear, his erection springing up and slapping his protruding stomach. Logan inwardly cringed – why had he even started anything with this man in the first place?

Logan placed both hands on either side of Jack's waist and brought his face further towards the one thing he probably hated most in the world at that moment.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab of pain on his cheek, and took one hand off Jack's waist and put it against his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up, tearfully, at the mad man looming over him. "I want to see your eyes when you blow me" Jack growled, his face flushed with anger and pleasure.

Logan timidly nodded, and kept his eyes on Jack's misty grey ones as he brought Jack into his mouth.  
God, never had he tasted such a foul thing! _Shit probably tastes better_, he thought. But he continued, because really, what choice did he have? He feared for himself, and mainly for Kendall. He would do anything, be anything for him. And so, it was with a heart full of pain, he gently bobbed his head along Jack's shaft, gagging as the thick_ thing _hit the back of his throat as Jack took control. Jab after jab after jab, Logan started seeing stars. He was breathing heavily through his nose. Jack's hands were now holding his jaw in a Vulcan death grip, fucking his mouth quickly.

Logan only had to endure a few more seconds of this slice of hell, as he felt Jack twitch in his mouth and release down his throat.

Jack withdrew himself from Logan's abused mouth, cleaned himself off and re-zipped his jeans and pulled a shaking Logan up from the ground.

Sweet chocolate eyes met hard, dull grey ones. "If you ever tell anyone about this… I'll kill your little friend. You got that?"

Logan shook his head as much as he could in Jack's grip and watched as those fat lips curved up into a sneer.

Jack pushed Logan to the ground and walked off, a spring in his step.

The boy picked his keys up from where he had lost them, ran into his car and quickly started it, fearing that Jack and/or his friends would come back for him. He sped off towards his own apartment, and it wasn't till he got through the door, bolted it and ran to his bedroom and curled himself up in the soft blankets, did he let all his fear out and screamed in pain and fear.


	6. Chapter 6

__SO sorry for the long wait! Bad, bad author! Lol. Anyway, i'll skip the excuses for now - here's part 6! Warning: please do not kill me after this, as i am already killing myself for putting poor Logie through the last chapter. Anyhoo, on with the show! P.S please R&R! as it lets me know if anyone is (still) reading this and so motivates me for the next chapter! constructive critisicm is appreciated :]

* * *

_Kendall's POV_

I walked into class that morning feeling unstoppable. I guessed this was what love felt like; like you were able to accomplish anything, knowing that you that that person my your side. My cheeks were burning from the huge smile I was carrying. But I had every right! Logan was right. It was pointless to deny our feelings, even if they were 'forbidden'. I deserved to be happy, and if that meant losing my job, then I'd be ok with it. I sat down at my desk and marked some papers till the time came for my class. My heart began to beat frantically in my chest as I thought of Logan walking into class, flicking his hair and batting his eyelashes at me in slow motion.

One by one each of my students filed in. Logan was usually on time, so when I noticed that the room was almost full and he still wasn't here I began to panic. My palms began to sweat and I wiped them on my jeans, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

The students shifted awkwardly, waiting for me to start. I sighed. Maybe Logan was ill? He knew he would never bunk his lesson; he knew what teaching meant to Kendall.

Kendall cleared his throat and opened his mouth to begin his lecture when the door to the auditorium was flung open and in rushed a flustered Logan. His eyes were red and bloodshot, like he hadn't slept for days, his face was dishevelled, his hair untidy and his clothes hung off him in a way that didn't seem healthy. I felt my face contort with pain at seeing Logan look so, lost. But I remembered where we were. I struggled to keep a calm composure as Logan walked up to his seat.

"So (ahem), now that we're all _her_e_," _I said, eyeing Logan, in a way that seemed like an irritated teacher but actually a concerned friend. "We may begin."

"So, tell me. Who was the English monarch that strongly established industry in England?"

The room was so silent, the air dense. Students just sat there, numbly. My eyes flitted from one side of the room to the other. "No one? Ok, how about… Mr Mitchell"

Logan swung his head off his desk where it had been lying and gave me a tired, exasperated look. I tried not to break under his stare, but felt my will shatter as I looked into his eyes.

"I don't know sir" he said lazily

I kept my eye on Logan from then on throughout the lesson. He was starting to scare me, and not in a good way. He kept himself to himself, not talking to anyone and didn't even try to get the answer right. He didn't look up once from his head's place on his desk, and he hadn't even brought his bag. Something was off with him.

"Mr Mitchell, could you stay behind please?" I asked, trying to mask the pain in my voice that I knew would be evident to him but no one else. He gave me a frustrated glare and stomped away from the door of the auditorium and made his way slowly to my desk.

Once all the other students were out of the room, I quickly went over to the door and locked it, lest anyone should overhear anything or walk in. I then turned back to Logan, and let my calm mask fall.

"Logan…" He looked up at my whisper, surprised at how tender I was being. I walked until I was right in front of him and leaned closer to him, my mind going blank as he flinched away.

_End Kendall's POV_

The blond's already pained expression grew that to one of irritation at the young brunette. Logan merely looked bored as Kendall stood there, silently fuming. The couple stayed stationary for a few minutes until the silence had drilled far into Kendall's mind.

BANG **"Damn it, Logan!"** Kendall screamed, flinging his fist down on the desk. Logan's bones jumped out of his skin as he watched the previously tender and calm Kendall turned savage with rage and frustration. "What the **fuck** is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing" Logan meekly said.

"Huh, you sure? Cause you seemed fine yesterday, but something happened to make you not give a **fucking damn** about my lesson Logan. You know how much this job means to me – I was even prepared to give it up, **for you!**"

The boy's head snapped up at the use of the past tense. Was? Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and he tried to bat them away. Kendall, still fuming and cradling his aching palm, didn't notice.

"What's wrong Logan. Really?" Kendall sighed. This was not how he had wanted it to go, but Logan had driven him insane. This was the person he was prepared to give up his life for? One that couldn't even seem interested in their conversation. "You can tell me Logan."

Logan shook his head. If Kendall ever found out why exactly he seemed, 'off', he'd… Logan didn't want to think what Kendall would do. Or what Jack would do if he got his hands on Kendall because Logan told on him, like a child.

Kendall stood there, watching Logan's eyes as he noticed the boy battling with some conflicting emotions. Why couldn't Logan tell him what was wrong? Kendall had trusted him with all his secrets, yet he realised, Logan had relinquished very few of his own.

Logan took a long time to deliberate. But it was too late. Kendall, irritated to the brink of madness, threw his hands up in the air with a scream of, "Fine!"

"Don't tell me Logan. Don't tell the person who you claim to love, you was willing to give up everything for you, who you aren't willing to tell a single fucking thing to! I've told you everything about me, Logan. Yet when I look at you, I don't even know your favourite colour! Your first holiday, your favourite school teacher, nothing! Out of everything you've told me, is any of it even true?"

Logan's tear-filled eyes met with Kendall's dark ones, filled with fury. His anger didn't even allow any space for pity for the young boy. Logan couldn't believe that Kendall thought him a liar!

"Of course! Everything was true, Kendall! I love you!"

"Oh yeah? Well it doesn't bloody seem like it! You know, I bet that night that I found you, you were just waiting for me to fall into your little trap. I bet you weren't even attacked, that the guy running was probably a friend of yours. Had a good laugh at me after, did you? Well know this Logan; I don't fucking believe anything you've told me is true. I can't take this anymore Logan! We're over! This? Done" Kendall said, panting from rushing his speech. Logan stood in shock, not moving, blinking or breathing. Kendall heard his heart shatter from where he was standing, but he was beyond his petty infatuation with his student to care.


	7. Chapter 7

I did tell you guys to beware about the last chapter! I can't believe i made Kendall so douchey, but i was looking through the past chapters and it seemed very 'Logan-Dom' so i decided to turn the tables around. But yeah. Hope you guys like this one! For all those fluff monsters, this one's for you!

And cookies to _Cithariza_ for her review! THANK YOU :]

-Ducky ;)

* * *

The_ "He broke up with me. Kendall, broke up, with me" _mantra was still playing in Logan's head, even after the few days he'd taken to calm down. He'd just been lying in bed for the past week, not getting up or even out of his apartment. He hadn't turned up to Uni since…

He couldn't believe that he'd let Jack get to him. The prick. He let him get in between him and Kendall, and now he may have lost him forever, There was no way Kendall would forgive him. There was no way he'd forgive him even if he told him the reason why he couldn't tell Kendall.

He heard his phone vibrating softly at his side. He lifted it so he could see it lying down, and noticed the same number calling him, as it had been for the past few days. Kendall had grown worried after the first 2 days of Logan's absence, and had shakily pressed the call button on his phone, calling Logan. He may be angry at the boy, but he was still his student, and if he didn't turn up for class he would not be able to catch up with the work and fail the course. He didn't want to be the cause of Logan's misfortunes later in life, and so had decided to find out how he was.

Again, no answer. Kendall put the phone down with a sigh. Logan did have a right to not pick up, but Kendall also had a right to be angry. Relationships were based on trust, and he had trusted Logan with his life, yet he felt as if Logan wouldn't even trust him with his toothbrush.

A knock in his apartment door woke up a sleeping Logan. He wondered who it could be, especially since it was in the middle of the day. Kendall and his friends would be in lessons, so it couldn't be them. Logan carefully got up and tiptoed over to the door. He looked through the peephole and almost screamed in fright.

Jack.

Jack had found him. He was standing outside, looking pretty menacing. Logan quietened his breathing and waited for Jack to leave.

Thinking that the object of his desire was not at home, Jack stalked off angrily, allowing Logan a sigh of relief. He would be saved from Jack's clutches for one more day.

Or so he thought. Jack came running up the stairwell and jumped into the door, hoping to bring it down. Logan hastily grabbed a chair and propped it under the doorhandle, hoping that the movies were right and that this worked.

Jack tried to bring the door down four more times, then promptly sat down in front of the door.

"I know you're in there, Logan. I can smell your fear from here" he sneered. Logan's body stiffened and he slowly backed away from the door. He made his way into the ensuite bathroom of his bedroom and locked both doors. He had grabbed his phone and called up the first person that came to mind. His heart might not like it, but he had no one else. No one else he trusted, above all else.

Kendall was standing in the staff room when he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and stared disbelievingly at the name on the caller ID

* * *

Logan was cowering in the bathroom still, listening to Jack continue to pound against the door. He closed his eyes in fear as he heard a particularly loud thump against the door. "Please, please…" Suddenly, he heard the door burst open and someone shouting his name. This was it. Logan didn't want to feel the pain anymore, and he let the darkness take him. "Kendall I love you"

Kendall had rushed out of the building, not caring that he was missing a class. He knew Logan to be stubborn, and he had a feeling that Logan would only be calling him if something was wrong. He prayed for his car to start and made off in a swift haste. He had got to Logan's apartment block and heard continuous thumps and screams in frustration echo from up the stairwell. The blond had bounded up the stairs and came face to face with a man dressed in black, face flushed and eyes red with anger and frustration. He was cradling his left arm whilst banging the door with his right shoulder. Kendall heard the tell-tale squeak of a floorboard and realised it had been him. The crazed man turned and growled at Kendall, but his growl stopped and turned into a sneer. So Logan's saviour had come after all. Jack rushed over to Kendall and before the blond knew it he was rammed into the door. He pulled his arm free and smashed his fist into Jack's face, a sickening crunch could be heard when his fist clashed with Jack's face. As Jack stumbled back Kendall brought his head down onto his knee, knocking him out. He quickly and not so gently dragged Jack down the stairs, feet first, and dumped him in one of the bins outside, knowing that in a matter of a few hours he would be picked up and placed in the dump. "Along with the rest of the trash"

He tried to open Logan's door but found it locked. Thankfully though, Jack had broken most of the lock, and so it took a small push to open the door. He stepped into the dark apartment, straining his ears to hear Logan. He moved from room to room, trying to find the brunette, but found nothing. It was only when he was in Logan's bedroom did he see a door he had never noticed before. A light was visible under the door and he knew he had found his love. He again found this door locked, strengthening his belief that Logan was in there, and was safe. Kendall took a few steps back and broke the door down, finding Logan unconscious and curled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom. His heart broke at finding the boy looking so scared and feeble. Kendall fell to his knees and crawled over to Logan. "Logie? Logie, it's me, Kendall" he cooed, taking Logan into his arms. He noticed dried tears streaking Logan's fair face, but otherwise he was safe. The blond felt tears pool at the sides of his own eyes and let them fall, ashamed of his actions and his words. Letting his sobs take over his body, Kendall rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck. "P-Please Logan. Please, wake up. I-I'm so s-sorry Logie" he whispered, peppering Logan's neck with feather-light kisses.

He felt Logan stir in his arms and lifted his head warily to look into Logan's fearful chocolate-brown eyes. Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "Logie" he said, stroking Logan's face.

Logan looked up in confusion. It was Kendall? How…

"Where's Jack?" Logan croaked. He noticed the anger smolder in Kendall's emerald eyes. "With the rest of the trash in this city" he growled. Logan felt a weight leave his shoulders; Jack was gone. Kendall was here. He entwined his arms around Kendall's neck and embraced his saviour. "Kendall, you're here!" he exclaimed, finally letting out his tears of joy. Kendall pulled back his head and looked down at the crying boy in his arms. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, wiping away Logan's tears. The afformentioned boy looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Because… you were right, I wasn't being truthful with you, the one person who had been kind to me and had given up almost everything to be with me. I'm so sorry Kendall" the boy whispered, looking down in shame. He only just realised how childish he had been. Kendall continued stroking Logan's face. "No Logan. It should be me apologising. You had every right to keep something from me, and I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry Logie. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I will Kendall! I love you" Logan said, the last part of the sentence rolling of his tongue. It felt so natural. He watched as Kendall's face lit up at his words, his own love reflected in his eyes. "I love you too Logan."


	8. Chapter 8

HI! Yes, I'm back! And hoping for a little while, at least until the end of December, when i (unfortunately) have to go away and have been forbidden to bring my laptop :( but anyway - thanks for the responses to the last chapter! This A/N will continue at the bottom. For now...

**WARNING! if you find MxM weird/disturbing/awkward etc, or are under the age of... 12? Lets say 12, seeing as how most of us are probably under 18 anyway, then please save yourselves the awkwardness/shame and WALK AWAY! this chapter does not deter the storyline in anyway!**

* * *

_Previously on Possession…_

"_I'm sorry Logie. Will you ever forgive me?"_

"_Of course I will Kendall! I love you" Logan said, the last part of the sentence rolling of his tongue. It felt so natural. He watched as Kendall's face lit up at his words, his own love reflected in his eyes. "I love you too Logan."_

Logan felt his heart thump erratically in his chest. He didn't know if it was from the fear of Jack breaking down the door, the fear that Jack might've hurt Kendall or the fact that Kendall said those three words._ Those three words._ Tears pricked at the sides of his eyes and he felt a silly smile spread across his face. He saw the love and adoration he felt for Kendall reflected in those emerald orbs that haunted his nights and followed his steps. Logan let out a content sigh and curled into Kendall's chest, relishing in the closeness of him.

Kendall looked down at the boy with the goofy smile and absent-mindedly brought his hand across Logan's face and caressed his cheek. He didn't know what had compelled him to say those words to Logan, but they felt natural, right. Like breathing. Being with Logan was like giving way to nature and letting fate take its course; to Kendall, it felt as though everything had been leading to this very moment. This moment, when he would have to decide.

This thought turned Kendall's smile into a frown. But his thoughts were right – by saying those words to Logan, he now had no way out, even if his heart would let him. There was no turning back now, and honestly? Kendall couldn't give a shit. Not even if it meant losing his job, his credibility, everything. He had gotten something far more important in return.

His hand was still caressing Logan's face and his fingers traced the contours of his lips. Kendall placed his fingers under Logan's chin and inclined it upwards so he could lean down and place a chaste kiss upon Logan's lips. Logan, who had been oblivious to his, gasped at the kiss and as Kendall tried to pull away, quickly grabbed the blonde shaggy locks and pulled those lips back to his. Their lips molded into one and Logan felt himself sigh; he would never tire of this. He felt Kendall's tongue lick his lips, asking for entrance, which he gladly accepted. The battle for dominance was lost and Kendall planned on memorizing every contour and plain of Logan's mouth. The boy twisted his arms from their place by Kendall's chest and entwined them around his neck, deepening the kiss. The blonde's hands made their way to Logan's waist and pulled him closer. Kendall knew that, if he were to let it go further, then it would end up either disastrous or amazing.

As Kendall was contemplating this, Logan felt a strange surge of confidence and climbed into a stunned Kendall's lap. His hands were fisted in those glorious blonde locks and he slowly and gently rocked his hips against Kendall's. Logan felt the hands on his waist tighten as he continued to rock, the hands guiding him lower and closer to Kendall's warm and aroused body. Logan could feel it, poking against his thigh, and felt a small smirk creep its way to his lips as he continued to be devoured by Kendall.

By the time the two came up for air, they were panting and gasping. Both pairs of eyes had darkened immensely; Kendall's a deep, forest green, contrasting against Logan's warm, dark-chocolate ones. Kendall felt that, if he did not do something about his 'problem', then he would have to get out of his jeans. He knew Logan felt the same, or even worse, as Logan continued to wear sufficiently skinnier jeans than him. "Logan" Kendall panted, looking up at Logan with those smoldering eyes of his. Logan felt his arousal grow even harder, if that was even possible, under Kendall's gaze. A question was evident in Kendall's eyes, and to answer him, Logan placed a soft and sweet kiss on Kendall's swollen lips and let his own primal instincts take over.

Suffice to say, Kendall had never taken off his clothes, let alone someone else's, in the amounts of time it had taken him to take of Logan's. The buttons on the boy's shirt seemed to gloat at him, and he all but ripped off the shirt, moving his hands quickly down to hastily undo the zipper. Logan felt Kendall's need rippling off him in waves, and placed his hands on his shoulders comfortingly to slow him down. Kendall took a deep breath and realised he could work much quicker if he was calmer. Once Logan had been stripped down to his underwear, he stood up and motioned for Kendall to do the same. He seductively undid Kendall's shirt, agonizingly slow. Once that was done, he moved down, kissing his way to the edge of Kendall's jeans. Pleasure coursed through Kendall's veins as Logan gently palmed him through the material. "Please, Logan" Kendall whispered, the need in his voice growing. Logan smirked; he had never seen Kendall so worked up. He undid the zipper, making sure to 'accidentally' brush Kendall's clothed groin, earning him a moan from the towering blond.

Kendall felt that, if he didn't take Logan then, he would surely explode.

Kendall felt feather light kisses on his abdomen as his legs felt the fresh air. He looked down with heavily lidded eyes and had to steady himself as Logan looked upwards, an innocent grin on his boyish face. Hands grabbed the waistband of his underwear, and soon Kendall stood in front of an awed Logan, in all his glory. Logan, feeling the need to please Kendall in some way, in a way of thanks, leaned closer to Kendall's manhood and slowly licked the glistening liquid that was balling up on the head. Then Kendall really felt like he would pass out. He watched as Logan took all of him in and moved masterfully along his length. It was like pure heaven.

Sooner than he would have liked, Kendall's vision was tainted with white, but he put his hand on Logan's cheek and withdrew himself from his mouth. "Not yet, Logie" he said as Logan's face contorted into shock and confusion.

Easing Logan's own underwear off him, Kendall dragged Logan to lie on the bed and placed him beneath him. He saw fear cloud Logan's eyes and gave him a soothing kiss to fend off his worries. Kissing his way down the toned chest, Kendall placed his knee in between Logan's legs and parted them. Moving around Logan's manhood, causing him to whimper and Kendall to smirk, the blond reached towards Logan's mouth with two fingers outstretched. The gesture was not unfamiliar to Logan, having heard off it a thousand times from his friends, and took them in his mouth as eagerly as he had taken Kendall.

When he deemed his fingers to be well lubricated, Kendall withdrew them and brought them to Logan's entrance, looking up at the boy for conformation. Logan nodded. Slowly, Kendall inserted one finger, wincing as Logan whimpered and tensed beneath him. "Ssh, Logie, it will be ok" he cooed, his kisses on his chest soothing Logan. Once he thought Logan was ok, Kendall placed another finger in, trying to block out Logan's small whimpers. He scissored his fingers, wanting to hurry up this process and get to pleasuring both Logan and himself. His fingers brushed against Logan's prostate, and the boy felt a familiar feeling fester in his abdomen. At this, he let out a soft moan that did not go unnoticed by Kendall. He tried to probe the area again, happy that Logan could also feel the pleasure as well as the unfortunate pain.

Once he thought Logan was stretched enough, Kendall withdrew his fingers and lined himself up. He leaned down once more, placing a kiss on Logan's brow, muttering "I love you" before leaning back down and slowly entering the boy.

Apart from the initial pain and discomfort, Logan found that as his body got used to the intrusion, Kendall would brush his prostate again and again, that feeling in his abdomen growing. Kendall felt the same as Logan's walls clenched around him, the heat almost intoxicating.

Moans escaped their swollen lips, and they heightened as both felt a sudden explosion in their abdomens. Kendall found his release in Logan as the latter painted his and Kendall's stomachs white.

Kendall placed kisses along Logan's jawline, riding out their orgasms until he released from Logan. The blankets strewn around them, they fell into a deep slumber, curled in each other's arms, smiles of satisfaction and love painted on their exhausted faces

* * *

So did you guys like that ending? I felt really awkward writing this, as i usually do, but i was more scared especiallly since my parent's are home and i try not to write these when they are :)

Review Responses!:

Dummy: aww thank you! i didn't mean to make you cry, but thanks!

lilygirl42001: thanks, i wasn't sure how exactly to play out that scene. i mainly added the whole 'Jack' thing so i could stretch the story out for a bit. Yeah, he really is a douche. I based Jack on a couple of guys at my school (though none are as bad as him!) and funnily enough, one is actually called Jack! But thanks :)

Cithariza: greatest review ever. your reviews make my heart flutter lol. THANKS

Kogan: and i love your pen-name :D

So, you know what to do know, eh? (hint - begins with r, and ends in eview!) ;D

-TheDuckKnight 3


	9. Chapter 9

Please do not kill me for this! i do realise that it is quite short - but this chap is mainly filler etc etc. longer a/n at the bottom...

* * *

_Previously…_

_The blankets strewn around them, they fell into a deep slumber, curled in each other's arms, smiles of satisfaction and love painted on their exhausted faces._

Logan's eyes opened wide in fear and shock. Somewhere, his mind was registering screaming, the screams piercing his ears and making him want to faint. But they wouldn't stop. He found that if he kept on thinking about them, the screams became louder, the pain creating havoc in his mind. He didn't know exactly when, but he soon found that it was him screaming. His eyes focused in the dark, his bathroom swaying before him. _No… No, it couldn't be_

The pounding on the bathroom door brought him back to reality. It had all been a dream; everything, down to the last whisper, the last touch. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes when he thought of Kendall. _Kendall._ Was this him, banging on the door, like in his dream? Could it be?

"I know you're in there, Logan. You can't hide forever!"

_No_

The pounding became gentler over time. Perhaps Jack was tiring, or had gotten bored of this game. The shadow from under the door said otherwise, that he was merely waiting for Logan. Waiting, always waiting. Logan's phone had promptly died when he had found it under the sink, probably thrown under there when he ran inside. It seemed so surreal, like as if he was watching from the sidelines instead of from his own point of view. He remembered Kendall coming to save him, getting rid of Jack. But where was he? Had he even come? Had Jack…? No, no he refused to believe it. He couldn't, his heart could not take it. Logan's eyes drooped once more, and checking the door was still locked, let the darkness take him.

* * *

It had been a quiet few days for Kendall. No surprising news, no changes to his daily routine. The sun shone like a star and he felt himself scowl under its warm gaze. His mood swings were even starting to shock himself. He kept finding himself asking himself, "why?". But he was never graced with an answer.

In the back of his mind, he knew the reason why. He just wouldn't believe it. Logan had not been seen for a few days, but from what he had overheard from his gossiping friends, this was not a rare thing. Logan often disappeared for a few days, coming back smiling like the Cheshire cat. One of them had then interrupted with "and limping", and had been promptly been playfully slapped by another.

It made Kendall want to be sick, thinking of Logan at that very moment in some stranger's bed. But whenever these stubborn thoughts surfaced in his mind, he did everything he could to push them away. He knew that at some point, he would not be able to stop them, and the thought crippled him in pain. The withdrawal from Logan had finally been catching up with him, and it scared him; he had not felt this way before, this possessive, this jealous. It tinted his vision with red, his thoughts turning was affecting his work too; he may have been a bit boring before, but now he had heard his students nickname him, 'The Insufferable Bore'. Kendall knew that history was a boring subject – how many years had he spent trying to stay awake and listen to which ever King they were discussing? But he never thought that it would come to this.

This was why he never mixed his professional with his personal life.

He was sitting in his apartment, the only sounds were his pen flying across the latest assessment, corrections all over the page. He was beginning to go crazy; he had to find Logan.

His thoughts spiralled into chaos. Where would he be? How would he be? What kind of excuse was appropriate for a teacher searching for his student? All the obvious ones pointed to Logan skipping school, but even that seemed a bit lame. He would have to give in to the boy, give in to those damned feelings that arose whenever he saw, touched or thought of him. "Oh, fuck this!"

Throwing up the papers in the air in exasperation, Kendall stormed to the door and yanked it open. He was determined to find Logan. Though he did not know it yet, he was determined to find him… at all costs

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK? Yeah, i know, the dream sequence seems a little... unfair? but i had planned this to happen (at some point) and i thought that it would be best to put it here. i do realise that the last chap was a bit fluffy for smut, but you guys needed to see the intensity that are the feelings Logan feels for Kendall. this will come up later - and i know have most of the story planned. as i said, this was filler, and will lead to lots of DRAMA

dont kill me?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! I'm sorry for the week-long wait! I would've had this part up sooner, but im afraid i dug myself into a deep, dark hole with the last scene. i had to re-write this part like 5 times. and then, to make matters worse, i got really ill. but, i'm good now and here with the latest chap! Thanks to all the new followers! review responses:

**I Love KL:**_thanks for your comment on chap 8 btw! i don't know, i just found writing that chap awkawrd, so i didn't want it to be too explicit, but thanks :)_

__**lilygirl42001:** _yes i totally agree with you, i found that looking back, Kendall isn't particularly dominating, in the smut and everywhere really. i hope to change everyone's minds with this chapter! Thanks for the compliments lol. yeah, i know it sucks, but i really love delving into the topic of time and the consequences of people's actions (if you've ever heard of the play An Inspector Calls, it does something similar) and yes, i hate Jack too! the real and the fake one! thanks_**  
**

**CrumpetCapers:** _that's like, an honour. thanks! glad you liked the dream sequence!__  
_

__**xxBadDreamxx:** _aww welcome to the story! thanks! here ya go ;D_**  
**

__**Cithariza:** _Lol you kinda inspired this chapter! and yes, i totally agree that the dream thing seemed more realistic. cause looking back, these two somehow magically just fall in love. and im about to change that. sorry! Yes, watch out for Kendall's attitude! oh and i'll be away from the 27th of December. no idea when i'll be back, but before the 8th Jan cause i go back to school then. _

__**kat4543:** _for me, thats like a high honour, so thanks! glad you like the story!_**  
**

__**dummy:** _I KNOW that was the plan lol! i just thought that the way they suddenly were in love seemed a little too cliche, and i realised that was only up to chap 8! i really want to stretch this storyline as much as possible, so i thought 'hey, why not spice things up a little?' don't worry, there'll probably be smut in the later future! but for now, enjoy this and thank you_

_GUYS! as some of you know, i will be away for most of the christmas hols :( unfortunately, i will be in Greece where my uncle only has diall up wifi (what era are we in?) and my parents have banned any computers being taken with us. so my plan is, i break up on the 21st December, and then have a further 6 days still in the UK. so, what i'm planning, is to spend one day wriring up at least 5 parts to each of my stories. but you guys have to decide, whether you want all 5 parts at once, or should i spread them around those 6 days? comment with your decision! :) TheDuckKnight xx_

* * *

Kendall stopped outside what he had found out what Logan's apartment complex. Jumping out of his beat-up old car, he proceeded to the lobby. The air was still and cold, and life seemed to have taken on a dull haze. Kendall moved carefully up the stairs, the hair on the back of his neck standing to attention. He had a very bad feeling about this. Why, though, he was not sure.

He got up to Logan's floor and his eyes drifted to the door. Dents and scratches lined the door, the handle looking particularly worn. Kendall frowned; he knew from his work that Logan was neat and pristine. So why did the door look as if a wolf went at it?

He knocked on the door. Under his gentle touch, the door opened. De ja vu overwhelmed Kendall. The eerie silence, the door hinges shrieking as it opened, the darkness… it was like a crude, old-fashioned horror movie. No, don't think that, he thought. If it were a horror movie… what about Logan?

His overwhelming desire to see the brunette took him and he launched himself into the silent apartment. "Logan?" he called out.

Kendall didn't know what scared him more: the open door, the silence, or the ransacked-ness of Logan's apartment. Chairs, books, papers – all sorts – littered the ground. They all seemed to be pointing in one direction; the bedroom. Kendall took a deep breath. No, he wasn't scared. Kendall Knight had never been scared a day in his life! So why were his palms clammy, his heart racing, beads of sweat popping on his forehead? No, Kendall wasn't scared. He hoped.

Placing one foot in front of the other, he soon came face to face with the bedroom. His steps on the squeaky floor-boards had caused goosebumps, and looking into the dark bedroom did little to calm them.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dark. He took in the unkempt room, the bed's dishevelled appearance. He took one step into the room and froze when his ears registered a small whimper.

"Logan? Is that you?" The whimper sounded again, pleadingly. It was coming from the other side of the bed. Kendall crossed round it and stopped, because he felt as though his heart had failed him.

The boy looked up. His eyes were bloodshot, the gleam they used to have had disappeared. His neat, chocolate locks now sat untidily upon his head. Dark circles hung from his eyes, a red mark protruding from his pale cheek. Logan was curled into a rather oddly shaped ball. He appeared to be taking great care not to move himself, as it was evident from his tense posture that he was in some sort of pain. Logan was a ghost of his former self.

Kendall felt his legs give out from under him and crawled on his knees to be closer to the one who had plagued his thoughts. If he had known that, whilst he had been thinking of him, he was here like this…

But what he hadn't expected was for Logan to flinch away, and then wince. His eyes widened as Kendall came ever closer. He tried to reach out to comfort Logan, but his whimpering began again, this time more pitiful. Why did Logan seem afraid of him?

"Logan… it's me. It's Kendall. It's ok, you're safe."

Logan shook his head, frantically. Kendall reached out a hand, "Logie, it's ok…"

"No! Get away from me!" he screamed as he felt the man's hand graze his arm. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, anywhere near him, ever again.

Kendall was oblivious to the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Logie? It's alright, I won't harm you."

Logan scampered away and pressed himself into the corner of the room. His eyes closed, he continuously shook his head, muttering, "No, no, please, not again. Please, no, Kendall, save me…"

"Logan!"

His eyes snapped open and Kendall saw recognition flood his hazel orbs. "You didn't save me." Logan muttered.

"Oh, Logie…"

Kendall crawled forward and brought the boy into his arms gingerly. He felt Logan wince in his strong hands. "Ssh, it's ok Logie. I'm here now."

LINE BREAK

"What happened?"

Logan didn't answer. He merely cradled the mug of whatever hot drink Kendall had placed in his hands and looked down at his feet. He was now sitting on his sofa, covered in layers upon layers of blankets to stop him from shivering.

"I'll say it again Logan. What happened?"

Kendall looked at the weak boy, his heart clenching and unclenching. Logan had refused to talk to him. But he needed to know what happened.

"What the fuck happened here Logan?!"

Logan winced, Kendall's shout hurt his ears. Kendall's words hurt his heart. His strong arms had jostled him and hurt him and… he didn't save him.

He hadn't come for him.

Kendall, now frustrated, walked and placed himself right in front of Logan, kneeling down. Logan looked away from him but with one swift move his hand was grasping onto Logan's chin and he forced him to look at him.

Kendall saw the fear in his eyes, and immediately dropped his hand and his gaze.

"Please, Logan… tell me what happened. Tell me who did this to you, and they'll pay."

Logan simply shook his head. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"For god's sake, _answer me Logan_"

Kendall stood up and walked away from Logan. He couldn't take the sight of the fear in Logan's eyes when he had forced him to look at him out of his head.

"He said, if I told you, he would kill you."

"So you're doing this for me? Going through this pain, this pain that you can't tell me, _because you're afraid that this person will hurt me?_"

"Yes" Logan whispered.

Kendall, his back tense, turned around and looked into Logan's frightened eyes.

"That's bullshit Logan. This guy, he _hurt you_. Don't you see? He told you that so that _you would let him_. I bet this guy doesn't even know my name!"

Kendall walked back to Logan and sat down next to him. "What's his name Logan? What did he do to you?"

Logan looked up into Kendall's hopeful gaze. He could feel himself break under his steady gaze.

"His name's Jack… and he killed me."

LINE BREAK

"_His name's Jack… and he killed me."_

The words rang in Kendall's mind like church bells. They rang with pain and torture and sorrow. His face hardened under Logan's gaze.

"What, did this _Jack_, do to you?" he asked, spitting the name like it was poison. Logan shook his head. "Kendall, please… calm down."

"You want me to calm down? I'll calm the fuck down when you tell me why the fuck you have a bruise on your cheek and you're fucking limping!" Kendall screamed, jumping up from his seat. Logan felt a bolt of pain shoot up his spine and he hissed involuntarily. Unfortunately, Kendall heard him.

"Did he, d-did he…" Kendall felt his mouth go dry. Logan had winced when he had jumped up. There was only one thing that could have happened if he felt that kind of pain.

"He's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

Logan couldn't have stopped him even if he had been able to. Looking back now, he realised what must've been going on in Kendall's head; cause he was feeling the same. The knowledge that he might just never find him or see him again, he didn't know what he'd do. Go mad, probably. Kendall was like his own personal brand of heroin, he was so addicted, and he couldn't back out now. He'd rather die than go on without him. And maybe that was what had driven him to this very point. He couldn't live without him, his teacher, his Kendall. _All his_. Releasing a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding in, he stepped up to bat, and took one more look back.

_Kendall jumped up from the floor, grabbing the nearest thing that wasn't Logan and threw the glass across the room where it hit the wall and smashed into a thousand pieces. Like his heart, his reserve and his willpower. He had seen enough students taken advantage of throughout his career, going back into his own school days. And he refused to believe that this had happened to Logan. His Logan._

"_Kendall, please, what are you doing?!" Logan screamed, wincing as he tried to get up. Seeing him in such pain, Kendall let out his anger by grabbing a mug and again watching as it smashed against the wall. Turning around, he pushed Logan back onto the dishevelled bed, looming over him. His once calm-green eyes were filled with a turmoil Logan couldn't pin-point. His eyes were like a sea during a storm; he thought he could even see the angry waves crashing about in Kendall's eyes, but instead realised that they were his tears._

"_What, did he do, Logan?" Kendall spluttered. His throat had gone mysteriously dry and he felt a lump that had not been there when he had first arrived. Maybe that bastard had left his fucking disgusting germs lying around and he was catching something. His heart was pounding erratically in his chest, his palms were clammy and he felt light headed. Leaning his head against Logan's cold chest, feeling his heart beat in frantic time with his, he felt his anger dispersing. All he felt now, was hate. Not the 'oh I hate you' petty kind of hate. The hate that, mixed with alcohol that Kendall was craving and a good right-hook, could end up with someone Injured. 'Or worse', he thought. He felt the corner of his lips tilt up in a dirty smirk, and saw it reflected in Logan's fearful eyes._

"_I said, Logan, what DID HE DO?" he said sternly, trying to sound calm until his voice broke. His calm, steely reserve was breaking once again. How did his gears change so quickly? Then he realised. He had looked into Logan's eyes, and only saw fear. Cold, real, fear. But not for him, oh no, because of him. And that put fear into Kendall's heart as well. Had this monster fucked up Logan so much that he feared Kendall, his saviour?_

"_Stop looking at me like that" he growled. Logan's body stiffened under his shaking body. When had he begun to shake? He narrowed his eyes and stared at Logan, waiting. He waited till he felt his hand creeping up Logan's arm and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him when he tried to look away. "What the FUCK did he DO, LOGAN?" Kendall decided he'd had enough. He got up off of Logan and strode over to the door. He turned back just as he heard the springs in the bed groan. Logan had now sat up and was watching Kendall cautiously. "What, Logan? You gonna stop me from smashing this guy's face? You gonna tell me where the fuck he is so I can teach him a lesson for touching my stuff?"_

"_I'm not yours" Logan whispered. Kendall raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? When did this revelation happen, cause it sure was not a few days ago when you were practically dry-humping my hips, now was it?"_

_Logan swallowed the fear that was burning in his throat. Kendall's hair was standing on end, giving him a sort of a 'mad scientist' look. But his eyes told a different story. There was anger, yes, but also fear and pain. So much pain. Logan shook his head, shaking away the memories of the last time he'd seen Kendall. The real Kendall. As in, not the dream one, and certainly not the crazy, possible killer that was standing and shaking in front of him._

"_I'm not yours. You lost me, when you walked out on me. You want to know the reason I was left here, all alone, without anyone to protect me from…" his words faltered. He saw Kendall shift on his legs, his hands now balled into tight fists. "You. It's your fault Kendall. So, no, I'm not yours. And you're not mine" he said, whispering the last part, feeling his throat constrict with the pain it caused him to mutter those god-awful words. How had it come to this?_

"_Oh yeah?" Kendall taunted. He walked over to Logan, who had taken a step back, and gave him a smirk. It filled Logan's heart with dread. Who was this person standing in front of him? Not his Kendall, no, he had been lost the moment he had found Logan's door worse for wear._

"_You're mine if I fucking say so. And after I fuck this guy up, whoever he is, then you'll have to be mine to fucking thank me, Logan. Now that we're talking about it, who did this to you?" Kendall sneered, but Logan swore his voice and his eyes softened when he asked him about Jack, though indirectly. Logan pondered telling him. It would do him some good to know that, maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to sleep peacefully at night again, but Kendall? What would happen to him? What if Jack hurt him, or did to Kendall what he did to him? The thought of Jack doing that unmentionable, and entirely unforgivable act sickened him. No, he couldn't risk it._

"_I don't know."_

"_You, don't know?"_

"_No, I don't" Logan said defensively, taking one step back. But Kendall was determined. His hand reached out and grabbed onto the top of Logan's head, pulling harshly at the close cropped hair. Logan's scream filled the dark, quiet room and Kendall felt himself involuntarily wince. This wasn't him, not since college had he felt this anger, this want, no, need for causing pain. And it both excited, and disgusted him. But his old self won, like it usually did._

"_I said, who did it Logan?! Who the hell fucked you and took advantage of you and twisted your mind against me?""_

_Logan looked up, tears escaping his red-rimmed eyes. He wanted Kendall to go away, and right now, he didn't give a shit what happened to him. In fact, he hoped that Jack gave him a good challenge._

"_His name, the guy who took adv-advantage of me, his name is Jack. He's also the guy who was chasing me a few days ago. But the person who twisted me against you… that was all you, you son of a bitch."_

* * *

OMG IM BACK IM ALIVE HEYYY! Lol, i do realise that by not giving you guys the chapters i had _promised_, i have given myself a death wish. lol. SORRY IM SO SORRY. Stupid Virgin Media decided that we would have no internet for christmas, and then i left, and i just got back Monday and i already want to kill my teachers and most of my god damn year.

but hey, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Please do NOT kill me for this chapter - though i do realise that we seem to have branched away from the stereotypical 'student/teacher' relatiobship i had originally established, unfortunately Kogan have quite a few adventures along the way before we get to that specific problem! i'm trying to stretch this story as much as possible, and also trying to create a different storyline from the usual student/teacher stories you find, though i do think it will slowly become similar. Also, we see a bit about Kendall's past here, which i'm hoping to develop further, whether in this story or even a separate one. but 10 chapters in, 50 reviews and over 5,400 hits! wow thanks! means a lot :)

Review Responses for Chapter 10:

**Sto****riesxAboutPain: **_thanks for the compliment and welcome to the review board! _

**dummy:** _yes, lots of emotion. i haven't done a particularly deep, dark story as of yet, though all of my stories are rated M (but do need to be revised) and with this story, i feel able to channel some of my own thoughts and or feeling into it, especislly when im down, seeing as how writing is extremely good therapy! thanks, love your comment, and hoping that i should be able to get at least some more chapters up soon!_**  
**

**zrexheartz:** _no one's ever called me dudette before. thanks lol ;_)_  
_

**Crumpet Capers:** _thank you :) I know, first i hurt James in my other story, and now i hurt Logie! but this particular part, as well as some previous ones, will be vital for the future storyline. and who knows, maybe a sequel?_

**I Love KL:** _if only, man i hate this guy. even better if he could kill the original Jack i based this douchey OC on lol__  
_

**BelieversNeverDie18:** _as i said, no he's not dead! though maybe his heart is, ya know, meteforically.__  
_

**lilygirl42001:** _i know, it's bad enough it happened, but he can't tell Kendall. in these situations, when you're as vulnerable as Logie is, you feel as if the whole world if against you, and find it particularly hard to tell anyone. maybe Logie will change his mind, if Kendall doesn't act like such an ass. oh, wait and see what Kendall has in store. we shall see if Kendall can help Logie, or will he make it worse? only time will tell x__  
_

**Cithariza:** _no way! go ahead and ADORE it! and thanks for the idea anyway! no, you and the other readers are awesome! yeah, Greece was, well, Greece. but not sunny, oh no. it rained. but enough about my holidays. wow, i can totally see what you're talking about! it's a great song, and i've had it stuck in my head for days! thanks, as always__  
_

ONE MORE THING: im so sorry to have to do this again, but the next... however fucking long my life decides to be shit, i will unfortunately only be able to update, once a week, maybe even two. please take into consideration that this is out of my hands, and would never have wanted this. but unforunately, life is hard when you're taking about 2 extra subjects along with GCSEs and stupid family/friend/school problems. thanks to all the old and new readers (we reached 30!) as always, couldnt do this without you guys :)xx


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously…_

And maybe that was what had driven him to this very point. He couldn't live without him, his teacher, his Kendall. _All his_. Releasing a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding in, he stepped up to bat, and took one more look back.

_Logan looked up, tears escaping his red-rimmed eyes. He wanted Kendall to go away, and right now, he didn't give a shit what happened to him. In fact, he hoped that Jack gave him a good challenge._

"_His name, the guy who took adv-advantage of me, his name is Jack. He's also the guy who was chasing me a few days ago. But the person who twisted me against you… that was all you, you son of a bitch."_

* * *

Logan felt fresh tears race down the tracks that his previously dried tears made. His heart and throat constricted. The memories came in fresh waves and his willpower began to collapse. Again. He wished that, instead of letting his anger control him, he had done something. Said something. Anything at all to stop Kendall from sneering at him, his eyes wild with the primal instinct of anger, jealousy and hurt. Because Logan had hurt him, he knew he did, after all he chose his words carefully. But he wanted to take them all back, to be able to tell him that he didn't mean a thing, that he didn't hate him. In fact he loved him. He was so sure right now that he would be able to scream it to the world from the bottom of his lungs, and his heart. But he could never do that. Instead, he watched with a burning hatred as Kendall turned around, before saying, "I have to do this Logan, and someday you'll think better of me for it," without looking at him. Logan had been stunned; this had been the only show of some sort of love towards Logan, and all he did was scoff and let his silent tears fall as Kendall strode out of his bedroom and slammed his already damaged door shut.

He looked out, breathing in the calming, sweet scent of a new day, and tore his head from his memories and turned to look forward, one last time.

* * *

Kendall slammed the door shut, the noise echoing in his buzzing mind. These thoughts scared the inner Kendall, that somehow still had some sort of stronghold. His hands were shaking, he realised, and his knuckles were white with the force of his fists. He let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall, slipping down to the floor. Was it possible to die from a broken heart? Right now, Kendall thought, he would think it was possible. Placing a hand on his chest, his head registered that his heart was eerily calm, his pulse a steady beat. It was like someone had flipped a switch. One second he was panicking, the next he was calm. Kendall's already confused mind spun, and he felt himself falling. He reached out a hand and grabbed onto the nearest thing. And suddenly he knew what to do.

* * *

_5 years earlier…_

_Kendall Knight strutted into the dark parking lot, eyes set on one goal. The shining silver car was booming music that pierced Kendall's ears. The thudding in his head grew and went in time with the music. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, along with the large alcohol consumption and various other unmentionables he had filled his bloodstream up just a few hours before. Along with his bloodshot, large eyes and crazed, messy hair from paying a small visit to a friend just moments before, if you had come across Kendall in a dark alley, you would've prayed to god and jumped into a dustbin. But nothing would protect his next victim now. Not even those stupid teachers could stop him. The police, maybe… if they could catch him. _

_He knocked on the car door and felt the thudding that reverberated up his legs stop. However, the incessant thudding in his head continued. No matter, he thought. This would be over soon, and then he could go home and sleep it off._

_The passenger door opened and the person inside motioned with his hand for Kendall to step inside. "Not tonight, man. I think it's better if we do this outside." His next victim gulped loudly and timidly slipped out of the door. Kendall didn't have to look too far over the car to see that he was afraid, very afraid. And so he should be._

"_Where's my money, dude?"_

"_I-I don't have it."_

"_Come on, rich boy, don't give me that shit. You and me both know that your mummy and daddy still give you your allowance. What, too stupid to get a job? Well, we both know the answer to that question, don't we?" Kendall smirked. He could visibly see him squirming where he stood. It pleased him that he, a good for nothing low-life (as smart as he was) could render this lame, rich boy absolutely speechless. He had that effect, he thought._

"_I…"_

"_You see," Kendall said, in a patronizing voice as he circled around the car, "I was told by a good friend of mine that he knew someone who was having a tough time, and that he had offered him, some 'help', shall we say. A 'get out of jail temporarily for a fee' card. And he promised me that I would get my money. Now, you see how annoying it is for me to have to do my own dirty work, don't you? Course you do, you see daddy do it all the time. Now, I want to know… why I don't have my money." He growled, his face now level with the boy. He was shaking like a tree caught in a storm, and his face was as white as a sheet. Kendall felt a smile creep its way to his lips._

"_I…"_

_His fist lashed out and the boy crashed to the ground in a howl of pain._

"_Wrong answer, Jacky."_

* * *

Constant, heavy foot-steps pattered behind him. Jack thought that it was probably some random stranger, or maybe someone else? He thought that it was probably that kid, what was his name again? Oh yeah, right, it was probably Logan tailing him, wanting more. He wouldn't have minded of course, it wasn't like he wasn't in the mood, but he didn't really care about that kid.

The foot-steps continued to follow him still, a while later. Jack's mind was reeling. Who was it? Was someone following him? He turned his head but saw nothing. Turning his body fully, he tilted his head to get a better view of around the corner of the alleyway he had just walked into to see if he was still being followed. Nothing. Letting out a sigh, he turned around, and felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Hey, Jacky. Long time no see."

"K-K… oh, shit." He whispered.

"Oh, yeah, Jacky, it's me. Man, it's good to see you again! We should really catch up sometime!" Kendall said, a subtle sarcastic lilt to his words. But he knew someone as stupid as Jack would believe him. After all, he took his Logan and thought he could get away with it. Stupid, like he always was. Kendall walked forwards until he was standing face to face with Jack. He smiled a small smile, which quickly turned into his trademark sneer. "How about now?"

Hey guys! So, what do you think of THAT turn of events?! I pretty much have the rest of the story planned in my head, i just have to find time to write it out and how to stretch it out slightly. Whats going on with Logan?! and here we see a bit of Kendall's past, which up till now has been sort of vague, other than the fact he's like, a genius. which he is. anyway, thanks as always to all the readers, and new followers/reviewers/favourites! also, thanks to everyone for being so understanding about the updates. school really sucks, and now i have something every day of the week :(

Review responses:

**Cithariza:** _haha i know! it was meant to be unexpected, lol. actually, i wasn't sure until about 2-3 chapters ago if i would fit in that sort of scene, but everything worked out i think. thanks! i am SO excited about the future chapters of this, i'm literally dying to spill them, but i cant, for obvious reasons._

**Ariel Loves Kendall Schmidt:** _hey! welcome to the story! you know what, i didn't even think of that. who knows, kendall's a weird dude, maybe he kept the door open? LOL. and thanks! it's not everyday i can render someone speechless :)_

**BelieversNeverDie18:** _thank you! ha, i get what you mean, sometimes i get so caught up in reading something i don't notice things or i notice weird things, like typos in books lol._

**zrexheartz:** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA dudette sounds cool :D_

**lilygirl42001:** _i know what you mean. initially i was gonna keep it like 'he's a student, he's a teacher, they have to hide their relationship blah blah blah' but i thought that that idea was overused so i decided to take a different turn. of course Kendall is possessive! i mean, it's a given right? ;D lol_

**dummy:** _i know, GCSEs kill. i don't even watch tv on weekdays anymore, and i have some sort of extra-curricular or work every day of the week :/ HIGHEST COMPLIMENT IN THE WORLD AJHSKFDJF THANK YOU! Kendall is a creepy guy, and jealous, and possessive. wait and see what he'll do next!_

**Crumpet Capers:** _oh god, now you've got that image in my head. at the beginning of the chap, i did think of that as a possibility, and then the rest of the story would be Kendall trying to get Logan back, but then A) that would defer from the original storyline and B) that wouldn't be possessive nor dominant of Kendall. Wait and see what happens next! Ah, thank you! Good luck and go study!_

thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter guys! hoping to get a bit more done sooner :) if i take too long, or if you have an idea, send me a message here or on twitter ( ElvishWarl0ck) :) Cya! Duckyxx


	13. Chapter 13

Playlist:

Therapy _All Time Low_

Everywhere I Go _Hollywood Undead_

This Is How I Disappear _My Chemical Romance_

Walls _All Time Low_

_Previously…_

_Kendall walked forwards until he was standing face to face with Jack. He smiled a small smile, which quickly turned into his trademark sneer. "How about now?"_

_He looked out, breathing in the calming, sweet scent of a new day, and tore his head from his memories and turned to look forward, one last time._

* * *

The police sirens pierced Kendall's fragile head. The slow trickle of blood crawled down his forehead, but he didn't care. There was much more blood on the pavement. God, would he survive? How the hell had this happened – he wasn't sure. He was too busy pounding that piece of shit into the ground to see the real problem, and now he was probably going to be suspended. His whole life had literally fallen to the floor and shattered into a million pieces, along with his heart. And his hand, he realised, when his over-flowing anger caused his hand to curl painfully into a fist. His scowl deepened; _great, more shit_, he thought.

"Excuse me, Mr Knight?"

Kendall grunted towards the voice behind him. The voice had a soft lilt to it. He turned around to see a detective, dressed in the stereotypical trench coat. His eyes showed his sympathy, eyeing Kendall's knitted eyebrows and shaking hands (though he didn't know they were shaking because of the pain). "I was wondering, if you didn't mind, if we could ask you some questions?"

Once again, Kendall grunted. The detective nodded, an exasperated sigh escaped his lips. He knew, without looking at his bruised face, that this guy was going to be a tough nut to crack. He led him to the police car that was waiting for them. "Is it alright if you accompany us to the station?"

"Whatever, man"

"So, Mr Knight."

"What?"

Kendall lifted his head from looking at the linoleum floor. A bright light shone from the chrome ceiling onto him and the Detective. He had ditched the coat and was sitting, back straight, in a blue-striped shirt and breeches. 'Detective', as Kendall had come to call him, looked at him, annoyed. "Please comply with us Mr Knight, we're only trying to help."

"Or what? You'll go Good Cop, Bad Cop on me? Go ahead, I don't give a shit."

"Sir, you do realise that we could easily arrest you for swearing at an officer? If I do recall, the University of Minnesota doesn't take so lightly knowing that their students, or staff for that matter, have a criminal record."

_Damn it,_ Kendall cursed. Detective had him. He looked at the detective, looking into his eyes. They were bloodshot with little sleep and lots of caffeine. His skin was a sickly yellow, probably again from no sleep. Looking at him closely, this guy embodied exactly how Kendall felt. Tired.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

Detective sat up straighter, his eyes sparking at this new instalment. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you're tired. You're tired of having to do 48 hour shifts, going on the creases on your shirt. You keep drinking large amounts of caffeine, feeling this short lived buzz and then it's gone, isn't it? You keep craving more caffeine but you know that it's just gonna keep running out and you'll have to get more."

The detective kept his tired eyes trained on the babbling man. His eyebrow rose in curiosity; where was he going with this?

"Well, Detective, I know exactly how you feel. Probably worse, but then that's expected. You see, I had my own brand of caffeine. I kept taking him, and I kept losing him. That's how it would work. Moreover, it was forbidden, which just made it all the more sweeter. I felt like I was losing him, and I was on a buzz, and did something stupid. Like when you take an extraordinary portion of coffee, down in it one go, and then go and do something so reckless you wind up losing your coffee. And now, he's gone. Logan's go-go-g…"

Kendall's voice broke, the tears finally escaping their confinements from his stubborn eyes. He felt his throat constrict and all he managed to say was a pitiful whine. The detective, egging him on with his eyes, passed him a tissue box. Kendall thanked him and quickly wiped away his burning tears. They burned like a million white-hot knives, drawing lines on his face. _I deserve it, _he thought. Once he had calmed down, the detective asked the burning question. "Mr Knight, why don't you start from the beginning?"

* * *

Kendall's sneer turned into one that would make the devil shit his pants. Jack cowered back, falling over a metal can, and landed on his backside in the rubbish. Storming to stand in front of him, Kendall loomed down on the terrified slime-ball. He kneeled slowly in front of Jack, watching as his eyes dilated in fear and bubbles of sweat erupted on his forehead. Jack's breath became quick and laboured. Kendall's menacing face leaned in close, like all those years before. He looked into Jack's eyes, to make sure he understood just how serious he was, before he said, "Did you really think you could mess with what's _mine_?" he growled

Jack's eyes went ballistic; confusion, anger, understanding, remorse, pain and utter fear flashed through them in one second. Kendall knew that he knew what he was talking about. You'd have to be an idiot not to, but he shouldn't speak so soon. The image of a nerdy Jack from 5 years prior skipped into his mind, and he had to stifle a laugh. Jack calmed slightly when he saw him laugh slightly. But he quickly tensed when Kendall's shaking fist lashed out and punched him in the jaw. Kneeling on his legs (rather harshly) Kendall continued to pummel every piece of the sick bastard in front of him. "No-one-rapes-my-" he said, between punches, until Jack rolled out from underneath him and he hit the concrete. "Shit!"

Jack kneed him in the chin, knocking his head backwards, and took his place over Kendall. This time, Kendall was the punch bag, and he felt the skin of his cheeks and jaw start to crack from the force and friction of Jack's punches. Desperately, he brought his knee up and felt it connect with the soft flesh of Jack's abdomen. He pushed the disgusting excuse for a human being off of him and stepped on his hand that was pushing him up off the ground. A guttural scream filled the air as Jack cradled his crushed hand. Using this to his advantage, Kendall grabbed onto the short, sticky hair on his head and pushed it into the metal of the bin. Stumbling backwards, he noticed Jack wasn't moving anymore. _Thank god,_ he thought. He didn't have the energy to keep beating him up. Spending every day in a stuffy classroom really wasn't doing him any good.

"If you ever come near me or Logan again, next time… I'll kill you"

_Meanwhile…_

It was a few minutes before anyone noticed. A small, dark figure stood atop the apartment complex, deliberating something. They could see him swinging his legs, thinking. Someone called the police as one woman screamed, alarmed at someone standing on top of the building. He looked out, seeming to be quite calm. He outstretched his small arms, closing his tired eyes. Leaning forwards, Logan felt the wind rush past his head, through the small gaps in his clothing and into his mind, emptying it of everything. _Maybe this is what flying felt like,_ he wondered. His mind was too busy thinking about the calming air and flying to register the screaming, the police sirens, and the sickening thud of his body hitting the pavement.

* * *

OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

heyy guys... so. DONT KILL ME! Logan is, well... let's say nothing for now. I'm not giving away anything! But hey, what did you think of pissed!Kendall? To me, he is really passionate and emotional, so this would be so like him. in my opinion. on another note - i'm sorry for the late update! i don't even have any time to watch tv or even read fanfiction, if that helps. my school is trying to murder the whole of Year 10, placing all these really cool extracurriculars and exams in the same few months (Feb, March, May, June, July). Plus, i'm having to start to plan my DofE expedition and my USA TRIP! Don't worry, that's during Easter. I should have this next chapter up either next weekend or the one after x

Review Responses:

**stacey910:** _thank you! i didn't really see it either, but i thought that would be a great way to tie everything together_

**zrexheartz:** _MWUAHAHAA _

**Crumpet Capers:** _good luck with your finals! hope they go well! yeah, i wouldn't be able to write about Kendall if it was him that raped Logan. Just... ugh. Your welcome :) hope this gives you a good distraction! Lol! _

**Cithariza:** _i know! i thought, cause we don't know a lot about him, other than he has a weird past and is a genius, it's be cool to get a look into 'past Kendall'. Hope you enjoyed Kendall kicking Jack's ass! Thanks as always :)_

**dummy:** _i appreciate your speechlessness. wait till you see what i have planned!_

**lilygirl42001:** _please tell Kendall to stop being so stupid! lol, thank you :) dw though, we'll get back to the whole 'teacher/student; storyline. this one does slightly defer, but it does all tie up in the end, promise!_

thanks as always guys! keep those reviews coming! maybe... 70? :D :O Love ya! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Wow! We hit 70 reviews and this story's had over 7,000 hits! Massive thanks to everyone! Regretfully, the end is near - i planned the ending at work today. HOWEVER: there could be a sequel. COULD! Just put it in a review, or a PM. Only if you guys want one! if there was to be a sequel, then ofc it'd be longer, and we'd delve more into the whole teacher/student aspect.

Review Responses:

**I Love KL:** _I love jealous!Kendall. HAWT. I seem to keep on hurting one member of BTR in my stories, lol_

**BelieversNeverDie18:** _internet high-five for AAL! Writing this chapter killed me. and possibly Logan. _

**Guest:** _I would have loved, personally, to have watched this fight scene (not that im a masochist or anything, lol)_

**lilygirl42001:** _well, i mean ofc Kendall's career is endangered; every teacher/student relationship is! but we'll see what happens. thanks :)_

**zrexheartz:** _READ ON IT MAKES SENSE I PROMISE_

**Crumpet Capers:** _that would've been hilarious! Ah, well, we find out a bit more about Kendall in this chapter. I might check out your story (when i have time)! ah, unfortunately, we only have a few left, if i have timed everything correctly!_

if anyone here watched Sherlock (or indeed, almost any BBC drama involving Steven Moffat) you might have realised that the whole 'Logan-jumping-off-a-roof' was inspired by that! READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

* * *

_Previously…_

"_If you ever come near me or Logan again, next time… I'll kill you"_

_His mind was too busy thinking about the calming air and flying to register the screaming, the police sirens, and the sickening thud of his body hitting the pavement._

Chapter 14

"Mr Knight?"

Kendall looked up at the sound of his name. His tired, bloodshot eyes met the identical blue of the Detective. He was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest; he looked like he had a stick up his ass. His previously jelled-back hair was now escaping in small, brunette tufts, being blown about by the cheap air-conditioner. His clothes looked even worse for wear. This made Kendall's mind turn; why did he look like hell?

Then again, it had been about 7 hours since Kendall had been escorted to the precinct. He had finally given up and fallen asleep, until now that is. "Yes, Detective?"

The man sat down, taking off his half-undone tie. He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall, hanging from his thin frame. Leaning back in his chair, his eyes scrutinized Kendall. The hairs on his arms stood on end from his analysing. Kendall suddenly felt very conscious about him, and felt his face redden. He diverted his eyes and looked at the camera in the corner of the room.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr Knight."

Kendall looked up. Detective was looking at him, one eyebrow raised, as if persuading him to talk. The blond felt his throat go suddenly dry and coughed. "Can I have some water, please?"

"You'll get water – after you tell me about yourself, **Mr Knight"**

Now it was Kendall's turn to raise an eyebrow. The Detective's sudden change in tone raised a few questions in his mind; the most prominent being, 'What the fuck is this guy's problem?' Deciding that, it was probably best, Kendall coughed again and took a deep breath.

"And remember, Mr Knight, you are under oath here."

(Sigh) "My name is Kendall Knight. I'm 24 years old. I attended college at 16, and finished at 20. I was kicked out of my parents' house at 18, and have been living on my own since. I first started my lecturing job on Medieval English History at the University of Minnesota at 21, and have been working there since. Oh, and I'm gay. Anything else?"

The detective smiled knowingly, as if there had been nothing he hadn't already known. He leaned in closer to Kendall, looking him deep in his emerald eyes.

"When did you first start dating Logan Mitchell. Your student."

LINE BREAK

Kendall felt his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped. How could this guy have known? No one knew about them, except maybe Jack. But he wasn't as stupid as to go to the police about it. Would he? Kendall, trying to make himself not look guilty, looked the detective right in the eye, and said, "I'm not dating Logan, or anyone for that matter. I chose solitude instead. Besides, it's my personal motto to never mix my professional life with my personal one."

The detective eyed him curiously. This guy hadn't broken a sweat, yet he could tell he was lying. No one refuses medical help unless someone they love needed it as well. "Ok, let me rephrase: Do you know Logan Mitchell, on a, let's say off-campus capacity?"

Oh thank god, Kendall thought. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. He's an old friend of mine, and knows an acquaintance of mine. We actually grew up quite close to each other, though of course we were different ages. I think he went to the playgroup my mum taught at." Kendall said, off the top of his head. It was true; his mum had worked at a playgroup, till she retired. And it was the most popular one in the town. He knew, thanks to student files, that Logan had gone to that particular playgroup, and had in fact moved close to his area when he was 14, albeit Kendall hadn't actually been living there at the time. But he only knew that last part because Logan had told him.

"Really?" Detective said, a bit surprised. True, he had known to research the two before entering the room. But he hadn't known that Logan had known Kendall's mum. But there was something he didn't quite understand…

"When you say he knew an acquaintance of yours," he said, leaning forwards on his arms and diverting his eyes to the floor, "in what way did he know this acquaintance? And what do you mean, precisely, by 'acquaintance'?"

Kendall wracked his brain for an excuse. He felt his mouth stalling and knew that the detective had caught him. The man sitting across from him smiled slightly, registering Kendall's silence. In the end, Kendall knew what answer he would give.

"Detective, you've seen a picture of, Logan. Right?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"My point is, that this kid, well, that's what he is; a kid. He's got the looks, and the heart of one. He's willing to trust anyone, and to put it plainly, he's as cute as hell. But that's his downfall, and the reason he knows my acquaintance. And by acquaintance, I mean a rich, posh dick I knew from college. This guy cruised through college merely because of the cash in his daddy's pocket, and I may have resented him for that. You've seen my file sir; don't make me spell it out."

"You got into a fight with this guy?"

"Yes." Kendall said, his voice breaking. "I was on a bad streak, yet I passed through college like it was pre-school. I was selling drugs – got my friends in on it as well – and we targeted the rich and the weak. And this guy, he was the shit. Couldn't last one day without his money, or his 'help', it would soon seem. And he didn't pay me back, so I got to him. I got arrested, and it changed my life. I stopped with everything, said goodbye to that life and my friends, and completely changed." Kendall quickly said, his eyes pleading with the detective to believe and understand him. He nodded his head. "Go on. What about Logan?"

Kendall's lips instinctively lifted into a smile, and then drooped like a tree when he remembered why he was talking about the brunette in the first place. His previously pleading voice dropped to a monotone, the detective straining his ears to hear him.

"Logan. I first saw him in my class, little over 2 months ago. He was a dainty creature: fairy-like. Everyone had his eyes on him."

"Including you."

"Yes, I guess so. Logan, well, as well as being gorgeous and smart, he was also arrogant and cocky. He enjoyed getting drunk and coming into class, bragging about his latest hickey. That was just him; he didn't mean any harm by it. He first met…"

The detective turned his head from the camera behind him, looking wide eyed at the officers watching, back to Kendall. He noticed that the emerald eyes had dilated and widened slightly, the golden, unkempt hair in a wild mess. Kendall looked savage-like: dangerous. "Yes, Mr Knight? Who did he meet?"

"Jack," he growled. His voice caused shivers to creep up Detective's spine, and his hand instinctively curled around the hidden gun in the back of his belt. He didn't like the look on Kendall's face when he said his 'acquaintance's name at last; it reminded him of something like the Joker, or worse.

"Jack, the two-faced, rich bastard. Apparently, unlike myself, this sick psycho hadn't bothered to clean up his act; no, he's just made it worse. To top it all off, he targeted young, flamboyant men. Like Logan. He first met him in a bar, about a month ago, and had proceeded to get him drunk and drag him to the men's, where he would've… well, it was a good thing Logan had still the wits to get out of there. I saw him running towards my car, and I helped him home, away from Jack. But he wouldn't leave him alone."

"I see." The detective said; finally all the pieces fitted together. No matter what lies Kendall had said, he knew that this kid held a special place in his heart. His shattered heart, he thought. He wondered why Kendall seemed so angry, not just at this Jack, but at himself. His brain clicked and finally the puzzle was finished.

"Why didn't you report Jack after you found Logan?"

Kendall lifted his heavy head from his cradling hands. The detective was looking at him, awe-struck. It wouldn't have taken a genius to see that he had seen through Kendall's words.

"I don't know." He whispered. He thought back, and wondered why he hadn't just let someone else take care of Jack. "I… I guess that, with Jack being back in my life, I just reverted to my old ways. And I lost Logan, in more ways than one, because of it."

Hot, prickly tears overflowed from Kendall's eyes, his dark green eyes shining a dazzling sea-green. If you looked closely, you could see his drowning soul, trying to escape the pressing weight of depression filling him. Logan was gone, and it was all his fault.

"Kendall?"

He whipped his head up, giving himself whiplash. The detective hadn't ever called him by his first name; the wizened, tired eyes held pity in them, but something else as well.

Hope.

"Logan's alive."


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously…_

"_Logan's alive."_

Logan's alive. Logan's alive. "LOGAN'S ALIVE?"

Detective winced slightly at the sound of Kendall's raised voice. But he had to say this; he'd never seen someone so happy, not even himself on his wedding day. Kendall's face no longer hid in shadow, and the small wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth seemed to disappear – he was like a new man. He radiated happiness, glowed with delight. He looked like a cartoon, Detective realised, stifling a laugh. Too bad there weren't any sun rays emitting from him, or he really would have been a cartoon. Kendall jumped up from his seat, knocking it to the ground, and ran around the small interrogation room screaming, "He's alive!" at the top of his lungs.

"Mr Knight!"

Kendall managed to just about hear the detective over his shouting. He let his raised arms slump down to his sides and stared mutely at the man. "What? What is it?"

The man fidgeted slightly, wringing his hands. Kendall eyed him suspiciously; what was he hiding? "What is it, detective? What are you hiding?" Detective could hear the suspicion in his voice. He looked up and saw Kendall's previously jubilant face twisted in mild curiosity and suspicion. He took a shaky breath, and started slowly walking backwards towards the door. "I'm, afraid, that Mr Mitchell… is comatose." It was a good thing he was already by the door, to slam it into Kendall's charging figure, filled with rage.

* * *

Two armed officers escorted him through the chrome corridor, the air stale and chemically clean. A beeping noise, not unlike the ones that echoed around the deserted corridor, beeped inside Kendall's numb head. His heart was thumping like a bass drum, but not to a beat he recognised. His palms were clammy and he felt like he could throw up or die at any minute. The officers kept glancing uneasily at him, and at each other, one hand causally leaning on their holsters. They'd read the files, seen the damage.

The police had picked up Jack just a few hours ago. Thankfully, for Kendall, he wasn't going to press charges. Otherwise the court would have a hard time going against self-defence, against rape and attempted murder. But even so, they were wary of Kendall; after all, you wouldn't want to leave this guy alone when he'd managed to knock someone into hospital for at least a few months.

They reached room 1310. Even the door gave Kendall shivers. It radiated something that made his soul cry out in fear; and Kendal was never scared, of anything. So what was he so afraid of?

"Mr Knight?" one of the officers said, gingerly placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. He withdrew it when he heard a small growl emit from Kendall, and slowly opened the door. The other officer stepped inside, motioning for Kendall to do the same. Releasing a short, shaky breath, he stepped inside the cold room.

He didn't know what to say; his heart wanted to scream and rush over, take the limp body into his arms, but the machines and Logan's cold, clammy skin stilled his heart and filled his mind with a fog. He wandered like a drunken man, his body tipping like he was on a boat, until he stood by Logan's side. Where he was always supposed to be, he guessed. But something felt off. His mind took a walk and went back to something the detective said upon saying goodbye.

"_Kendall"_

_The blond turned around, the detective standing next to him by the police car. He was looking off into the distance, his eyes glazed over, as if thinking about what he was about to say. He released a sigh, and looked at Kendall._

"_You know what you have to do, don't you?"_

"_And what would that be, sir?"_

"_I know you must have your mind set on going back to work, spending every night by his side, and continuing your life like that until he wakes up. But don't. People will start to talk, and that talk will reach everyone's ears. Particularly the University's and the Board of Education."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

_The corners of his eyes crinkled as the Detective smiled a sympathetic smile. It made Kendall want to punch him._

"_End it. Now."_

No. He just couldn't do it. Kendall ran a shaking hand through his greasy hair, the other clutching a now cold cup of coffee. It had been about a week since he'd found Logan, alive, but just… not in one piece. He had gone through with his plan; he had returned to work, from a 'bad case of the flu'. The detective had been true to his word – no one knew a thing. Of course, the fact that Logan had been, well, that he'd been taken to hospital had spread like wild fire through the students, and evidently through the staff as he'd found out that day. Everywhere he went, he couldn't escape the young brunet. It was like he was haunting him from his hospital bed. It was driving Kendall mad, and people had begun to notice that he wasn't in the right state of mind. His head of department had commented on it, saying that maybe he hadn't quite gotten over his flu, and had better stay at home. They'd get a cover for him, for as long as he needed.

But he couldn't. He couldn't stay away, not from something that proved so great a distraction. He had thought it over for the past week, going over each aspect of everything he knew to be real.

"You and I aren't real," he whispered, the truth hitting him in the face like a fist. He looked up from his seat by Logan, to see the various needles and all sorts of crap that they had him hooked up to. Logan's slow, yet steady heartbeat had comforted him when he'd first arrived, but now it merely reminded him of a time bomb; slowly ticking, waiting for him to be off his guard and then BOOM! He'd be dead.

"I'm already dead. I'm already gone; don't you see Logan? I was dead, the moment, no the second, I saw you in my classroom. You killed me. You took me from my world, and planted me into my own, personal hell. I guess I deserved it. But you didn't. You didn't deserve to see all my secrets flash before your eyes in mere seconds. I thought that you were a saviour, an angel. But you were like a beautiful, mesmerising messenger from Satan, claiming me as the fraud I am. I'm no saint; I'm just a lonely hypocrite, telling kids not to waste their lives when I already wasted mine."

"And I don't want you to do that. I know that you wouldn't want me to do that, waste my time sitting here by your side every day, slowly falling into madness. Because I can't have you; I don't deserve you, Logan. I'm just a washed up has-been who flew through college because I was smart. I never studied, I never paid attention. I merely got by. Why people think I'm some sort of genius confuses me. Why you, out of all people, chose me, I don't know. But I know now, that we can never be."

Kendall looked up, his voice breaking. It seemed he had cried himself out from talking to the detective, and now all he felt was an itch in his eyes, and a heavy heart. He stood, up, putting his coffee on the nightstand.

"You were right Logan; I lost you. And I'm probably never going to get you back. Hell, I'm never going to get my life back," he smiled. "Because you took it from me. You are my life, Logan Mitchell. But it's time I faced the music, and said goodbye. You won't see me again, maybe ever. But know this; I will always love you. Till death takes me."

He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and gathered the rest of his pathetic self, and marched out of the room, afraid that if he turned back, he wouldn't be able to leave. He walked until his feet ached, and he realised that he was outside his apartment. He knew what he had to do; he had to run. To get away.

But what he didn't count on, was a small breath, exhaling as he left the room.

"I love you too, Kendall."

* * *

Review responses:

**WoNdY Alice:** _welcome back! thanks!_

**Crumpet Capers:** _That's Kendall for you; he always follows his heart. thanks! Kendall's not in prison... well not physically anyway ;)_

**I Love** **KL:** _Kendall's just ajshfkljsdghlk thanks!_

**zrexheartz:** _your reviews kill me :'D_

**Cithariza:** _i'm pretty sure there's some sort of law against killing off Logan lol. Thank you!_

Massive thanks to all readers/reviewers! You guys have made me so happy these past 4 months! thanks for putting up with my short, randomly spaced chapters! and YES - there will (hopefully soon) be a sequel! I've already got a title "Obsession", where we delve more into Kendall's past and Logan's future. I don't know when it'll be first posted, so pleasepleaseplease just add me to your author follow lists, so you guys don't miss it! Thank you for your time and patience. and goodbye (for now) - TheDuckKnight xx


End file.
